Slayer
by Dingoes8MyBaby
Summary: Slayer - A series about the rogue Slayer, Faith. This takes place 5 years after Season 4, when Faith is sent away to Prison.
1. Beginning

Slayer  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Los Angeles' Women's Correctional Facility  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Friday Afternoon  
  
  
  
This place was hell. No one ever wanted to go to prison, not even the toughest of criminals, because it meant there was someone bigger and stronger than them inside, just waiting to take them out. But, this was only the Women's prison. Sure, men could be more ruthless than women, taking out anyone and everything because they thought they would have something to prove to their peers. Women on the other hand, they always seemed to have a better reason for being there. Maybe they really were innocent. Maybe not. No one would really know for sure. Except for themselves.  
  
The cell doors slid open, all at the same time, from a button that one of the guards would press. The prisoners, usually two to a cell, would step out to a white line in front of their cells. They were required to have their shackles on before they exited their cells, and a guard came around to check each cell before they opened the cells, just to make sure. They always took extreme precaution.  
  
It was lunch time, and the women walked, in their ugly gray jump suits, in a single filed line to the mess hall. There, they were served food, not the best. You don't go to prison for the food, if it could even be called that. Prison had changed these women. Some use to be beautiful and young, taking care of themselves. But, once you go to prison, your life is basically over, depending on your sentence. So, they started to let themselves go, and build up walls around themselves. The majority of them had been there for quite some time, their age showing with their faces. The crimes were usually visible with each woman. Except for one.  
  
A tall, thin brunette continued along in line. She looked tired, and if anyone were to see her that knew her, they probably wouldn't recognize her. Lucky for her, no one she knew would recognize her. Not here anyway. She was a good prisoner, following orders. She was a good girl. But, in reality, she wasn't seen as a girl. Or a person for that matter. She was known as a number, which was on a gray patch sown to the matching jump suit. Prisoner Number 0983221. This one kept to herself mostly, while the others were lively, and making the best of the situation at hand. However, just because she kept to herself, didn't mean she didn't piss people off.  
  
A heavy, older, black woman, started to cut others in line. She wore the prison uniform as well as a black bandana, folded around her braided head like a sweat band. Two other black prisoners followed her. These three were tough, and underneath the Prison Guards as the head honchos. They silently pushed through the line as they made their way towards the brunette, the big one leading her lackeys. They stopped when they reached her, and along with them stopping, everything else seemed to stop in the mess hall. The workers, the other prisoners in line, behind them and in front of them, and the prisoners seated eating. They all watched as Bertha, the leader, stuck her face in the brunette's face.  
  
"Bitch, it looks like my cousin is gonna be in a cast for a long time. They said that you made such a mess of her arm, it was almost impossible to get the bone to heal back together properly. And since we're not aloud to have drugs of any kind, pain killers included, my cuz has gotta suffer the pain. Just because you wouldn't give her your corn."  
  
The brunette didn't even face Bertha. She just stood in the same position she stayed in when Bertha first approached.  
  
"Bitch, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Bertha yelled.  
  
The brunette turned her head, revealing herself to be Faith, the Vampire Slayer. The one, who killed an innocent man on a routine patrolling, and didn't give it another thought. The one that tried to help the Mayor bring about an Apocalypse. The one the previous Slayer put into a 4 month coma. And finally, the one who sought out an angel, to help her come to terms with her crimes and turn herself in. She may be a prisoner, but Faith will always be a Slayer. As spit flew from Bertha's mouth as she hollered at her, Faith wondered if Bertha knew what a Slayer was. Then Faith wondered if Bertha knew what 2 plus 2 was. A smile spread across Faith's face, the joke in her head.  
  
"Nigga, you think this is funny? Now, I'm gonna have to hurt ya!" Bertha screamed.  
  
Faith didn't want any part of this. She had changed, or so she thought she did. Still. There was a part of Faith that wanted to reach up and rip out Bertha's throat, just to watch her expression when she goes to scream in pain, but realizes she can't any more. She tucked that thought, and other thoughts like it, deep down inside herself. Saving for a rainy day? Perhaps. But, it wasn't raining today.  
  
Faith didn't want anymore trouble. She was sent here to rot and die in this prison. Life. That was her sentence, and rightfully so. She fucked up. That stupid 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime" saying repeated through her head all the time. She would get angry, but only because she did this. It wasn't the saying's fault. It was her own.  
  
Bertha looked down at Faith's tray and smirked. On a white plate with separations to put different food into them, so the food won't run together, laid a pile of yellow corn, cut from the cob. Bertha looked back up at Faith.  
  
"I know what I'll do. I'm gonna conduct a little experiment. Give me your corn," Bertha ordered.  
  
Faith looked down at the corn and then back to Bertha.  
  
"No," Faith defiantly replied. She turned back to her tray and started going back down the line. Bertha stopped her, and turned Faith back around to face her.  
  
"That's what I thought," Bertha smirked. Then, with a powerful blow to the face, sent Faith over a railing, flipping, and landing on the on her stomach. Bad move, Faith thought. Bertha smiled, screaming insults at Faith as she laid there. Bertha jumped over the railing as Faith started to get up. The other prisoners started chanting, and basically, chaos broke out. Bertha stood over Faith, feeling awesome as she knocked the bitch out. Boy, was she in for it.  
  
Faith turned onto her back, and jumped up to her feet, right in front of Bertha. Faith jumped up onto the table, for one moment, then jumped off, spin kicking Bertha in the face. Bertha landed onto the railing, the same that Faith toppled over. Faith landed where she originally started. Bertha turned, going to punch Faith, but her fist hit the air as she ducked, coming up behind Bertha, and slamming her face into the table. While Bertha held her face, she shouted out orders to her lackeys, which they followed without question.  
  
The two jumped over the railing, getting in a fighting stance. Faith leaned forward quickly, her nose touching her shin, and bringing one leg back up, using the heel of her boot to break one of the lackey's nose on contact. Blood gushed out, and the impact sent the woman to her butt. Faith brought her head up quickly, standing in her normal stance once more. She stepped with her right foot sideways, her legs crossing for a moment, and then brought her left leg up in a high side kick to the face of the second lackey. Faith continued kicking, hopping forward, the lackey being sent backwards from the unforgiving kicks, until Faith stopped, jumped, spinned and sent both of her feet at the woman. The first foot, her right, getting a hard snap kick to the side of her head, and the second foot, she holds back until she spins around all the way and lands on her right foot, she sends up to the woman's chin from behind, a back mule kick.  
  
The woman flies up in the air from the impact, pretty high up, and then comes crashing back down to earth, landing on her neck. Later, they would find out that she would never be able to walk again.  
  
Faith turned back around to Bertha, who came forward and grabbed Faith by the throat, strangling her. Faith fought back however, getting a grip around Bertha's neck as well. Faith had her arms inside of Bertha's. Faith noticing this, let go of Bertha's throat, and with both arms, knocked Bertha's arms off of her throat. It worked. Faith kicked Bertha in the gut, causing the large woman to stumble backwards. In a fit of rage, Bertha ran at Faith. Faith expecting this, ducked back a bit, and when Bertha was several inches away, Faith attacked.  
  
Faith jumped up from her position, and like a big horn sheep, used the top of her head to send the bone in Bertha's nose into her brain, killing her instantly. Bertha fell backwards, her eyes still open, and when she fell, she bounced a little bit. Faith stood over Bertha's dead body and sighed. Faith looked around as the other prisoners were fighting with each other, and then saw the two lackeys down.  
  
A guard walked in, with many guards behind him, and took out a pistol. He raised it up in the air and shot off a round. Once he was finished, all the women stopped what they were doing and looked at the guards.  
  
"GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS, NOW!!" he commanded.  
  
The guards had won, for now. Faith looked at Bertha, as blood came pouring out from her eye sockets and nostrils. Bertha's hazel eyes stare open, right at Faith. Faith stared back, but then looked away. She certainly wasn't the girl she used to be. Faith could have looked death in the face and laughed. In fact, she had before. Faith turned and picked up the plate with her corn on it. She slanted the plate down towards her breast pocket and poured the corn in. She would eat this later since she was pretty sure the guards weren't allowing them to eat again for the rest of the day, because of the madness that took place. Faith dropped the plate and then headed towards the exit. 


	2. Jake

Jake  
  
  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Los Angeles Police Department  
  
8:00 PM  
  
Friday Night  
  
  
  
The streets of Los Angeles were always busy at night. Always. To say LA was a busy place was an understatement. It was alive. However, too much of something isn't always, necessarily a good thing. But then again, whatever was troubling Lieutenant Jake McClain that night had nothing to do with life. More like death.  
  
Jake McClain, a tall black man, with a bald head, sat at his desk in the Police Department. His head was in held up by his hand on the desk, his right hand busily writing out a report of the night's events. He just got back from a huge hostage negotiation. A man had held his now ex-wife captive in their apartment with a gun to her head, screaming and hollering about how she was a demon.  
  
The neighbors called the police and they waited outside for about an hour, until finally, the man was thrown through the window, of his 26th floor, and landed on one of the cop cars down below, dead. He had died obviously on impact. Or so Jake thought. The same with every other witness.  
  
Jake didn't interview the wife himself, but, it came out that the husband had been dealing with some sacrificial and cult shit. Some drugs were also found in the house. That's one of the reasons for him calling his wife a demon. The other, well, maybe he didn't want to call her a bitch.  
  
Besides the drugs, they found a sacrificial symbols spray painted under the carpets, and some dead bodies in the closet. The bodies had been tortured and killed. There blood was also drained and put into small viles, along with books on rituals, for some Armageddon type shit. It chilled Jake that his city was getting this bad. Just think what Rudy Guiliani must me thinking when he reads this in the paper. And he's not even the mayor of LA! Jake closed the case file and put it in his desk, along with all the other files from past crimes, solved and unsolved as well. He shut the desk and locked it.  
  
Jake grabbed his khaki trench coat and slid it on over his white dress shirt. On his belt was his badge and his holster with pistol in it. He waved goodbye to some of the guys there and went into the parking garage. It was empty, except for all of the cars in there. He went to his and unlocked it, getting in and sitting in silence for a moment before turning his car on.  
  
Jake was single and had lived in New York up until he was 20. He loved NYC, he still does. But, he felt there was something better out there for him, so, he decided to move to LA. Why Los Angeles? Who knows. Jake didn't even know why yet. It just felt right to him, so he moved there. He's been a cop for 12 years now in Los Angeles, and, well, he can't say he's loved every moment of it. But, it's been great. He pulled up into his apartment complex parking garage and into his assigned space, turning the car off. As he was getting out, he heard a scream from around the corner.  
  
By reflex, he reached and grabbed his pistol, out of the holster, and aiming it towards the way he was looking. He saw a woman in the arms of a man, and the man was…giving her a hickey? Jake was confused, to say the least. It must have been a painful hickey, because the woman was screaming her head off. The man brought his head up and looked at Jake, blood running down from his mouth. There was a blood wound from the woman's mouth too, from where his mouth had been. There's Jake's reason.  
  
"LAPD! FREEZE!" Jake screamed.  
  
The man didn't pay any attention. He grabbed a tighter hold on the woman and then suddenly jumped up, with the woman, through to the second story above them. Jake was wide eyed, he couldn't believe that just happened. How did he - -  
  
Jake's thoughts were interrupted by the screams of the woman. Jake ran towards the hole in the ceiling, and jumped up, just grabbing the edge of the hole. Thank God he worked out, he pulled himself up completely by his hands and into the dark room. He looked around in the darkness, the screaming had stopped. The only light was coming from the parking garage below them. It barely lit the room.  
  
Jake stood from his kneeling position, and held his gun out in front of him at all times. Jake saw an outline of a door, and went towards it, avoiding falling through the hole. He put his hand on the door knob and pulled it open, stepping back and putting his hand back on the gun.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jake stepped forward, into a kitchen. This wasn't lit either. But, he could still see, vaguely. Jake continued and then stopped as he heard something. Like a rummaging sound. He heard it again. And then, the woman's scream. It came from the living room, adjacent to the kitchen. Jake jumped over the bar, tuck and rolled into a crouching position and held his gun in front of him again. The man and the woman stood up, the woman trying to get away, the man trying to get a hold of her again.  
  
Jake tried aiming for something other than his head, but that was the only shot he could get. He took it.  
  
A bullet escaped the barrel of his gun and entered the skull of the man, sending him down. The woman tripped to her knees, crying and screaming. Jake stood up and walked over to the woman. He kneeled down next to her and checked on her.  
  
"Miss? I'm with the LAPD, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She was going into shock. Blood leaked from her neck onto the floor. Jake quickly applied pressure to it, the gun still in his other hand.  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on in the living room, and Jake looked up at the door. There stood Xander Harris, groceries in his hand, dumbfounded. Jake didn't know who this guy was, but it was obviously his apartment.  
  
"Uh….can I help you?" Xander asked. 


	3. Enter Xandman

Enter Xandman  
  
  
  
Jake looked dumbfounded for a moment, like his mom had just walked into the room and caught him looking at pornography. He shook his head for a moment, and looked back down to the woman. He took her hand and placed it firmly up on the wound.  
  
"Keep the pressure going," he commanded. Jake stood up, straightening himself up and put his pistol back into his holster. "I'm Lieutenant Jake McClain. I'm with the LAPD," he proudly announced. He pointed over to the dead guy behind the couch, "That man had a hold of the woman, and broke into your house. I had no choice but to kill him."  
  
Xander looked at the dead man, and saw that he was no man at all. And he sure as hell wasn't dead. It was a vampire. He learned about these things sophmore year of High School, with Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer. Together, with Buffy, Willow, and Giles, they destroyed demons, saved the world from Apocalypses over and over again. But, it didn't mean that she would live forever. He shook that thought out of his head, when the vampire jumped back up, yelling to get attention.  
  
Jake grabbed his gun again, aimed, and shot two bullets into the vampire. It did nothing.  
  
"Oh, yeah, good one, detective. It's a vampire! You can't kill it with bullets!" Xander screamed, punching the vampire as it came towards him. The vampire tripped over his couch, buying Xander some time. Xander went into the kitchen counter, pulling out a stake. He gripped the wood in his hand and charged forward at vampire. The vampire jumped up, punching Xander, and slingshot him into his wall, making a few pictures fall.  
  
"A vampire? Are you serious?" Jake asked, and then saw the vampire slam the guy into the wall. The vampire turned and looked at Jake. He growled at Jake, showing it's fangs. That showed him that he was indeed, a vampire. He went into shock, he couldn't believe it. The nightmares he would have of these creatures after watching a movie about them had come true. It was true all along. The vampire grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt, hissing at him. Jake let out a yell, just before the vampire stabbed it's fangs into Jake. He let out a louder cry.  
  
The vampire started to suck his blood, and it was so painful, Jake thought he would die from the pain, not the loss of blood. But the, pain was cut short, as Xander jumped up, stake in hand, and slammed it into the vampire's heart from behind. The vampire's head shot back, ripping some skin from Jake's neck, and letting blood trail down his dark skin. The vampire exploded into ashes, letting out one final hiss. The ashes fell onto Xander's floor and he sighed, in exhaustion and in pain. Xander looked up at the cop, raising a brow.  
  
Jake stood in shock when he saw the vampire explode into dust. Jake had his hand placed over his neck wound, putting pressure on it immediately after the vampire pulled away. Damn, that hurt. Then Jake remembered the woman with the same neck wound. He looked to where he left her, but she was gone. He sighed.  
  
"Damnit!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
Xander looked over to the blood stain on his carpet. Xander thought that Jake was pissed about that.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. I've got something that can take that stain right out. But thanks for the concern," Xander offered a smile.  
  
Jake shot a glare at him.  
  
"I'm talking about the woman with the bite marks. She's gone and I didn't get a chance to interview her," Jake snapped.  
  
Another thought entered Jake's mind.  
  
"Will I turn into a vampire? You know, since he bit me?" Jake asked, scared as hell about what Xander's answer would be. Everything he's ever seen about vampires, whenever one bites a victim, they start to turn into one.  
  
But, Xander shook his head. "Nah, you've gotta be near death and drink from their blood. But, that is a pretty nasty cut," Xander said, checking the wound out. He motioned his head to the kitchen, "Come on. I've got a first- aid kit."  
  
Jake nodded, following the guy into his kitchen. Xander went over to a cabinet attached to the wall and ceiling, opening it, he pulled out a white first-aid kit with a red cross symbol on it. He placed it on his counter, shut the cabinet, and then proceeded to open it. Jake went over and leaned against the sink.  
  
Xander took out some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls. He uncaps the peroxide and pours it onto a cotton ball, it soaking the ball and his fingertips.  
  
"So…what'd you say your name was again?" Xander inquired as he lifted the drenched cotton ball up to the officer's neck and cleaned the cut.  
  
"Jake. Jake McClain," Jake replied. "What about you? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Xander. Xander Harris. You live around here or something?" Xander putting the cotton ball down and reaching for some clear band aids in the opaque kit. He rips the wrapping off of them, and starts applying them to Jake's neck.  
  
"Yeah. I live upstairs. I think exactly over this apartment," Jake thought out loud. Xander threw him a look. "What?"  
  
"Oh, so you're the guy with all the girls at night. The way it sounded, it was like you were watching porn REALLLLY loud," Xander grinned. "Maybe I should become a cop."  
  
Jake smiled, remembering this one girl he brought home once. She was so damn loud. Jake thought she was faking it when they started out, but the way things were going, there was no way she could be faking it. That many times either.  
  
"Nah, the stress will get to ya, man. But, then again, you must have had a lot of stress if you've grown up with vampires."  
  
"I didn't necessarily grow up with them. I learned about them in the 10th grade," Xander's words seemed to drift off as he thought back to 1997. Before Buffy came along and changed his world forever. He smoothed the band aid on to his neck and stepped back. "There ya go. Just call me Dr. Harris."  
  
"Thanks man," Jake grinned, standing straight up again. "So, how did you find out about these things?"  
  
Xander let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Well, come on and sit down. It's a long story…" 


	4. Claire

Claire

__

Contamination. This will show them. They think they can pull this shit and get away with it? They're dead wrong.

The potion fell into the open pot full of food that was being refrigerated for tomorrow's meals. He was instructed that a single drop would do the trick. But he had more in mind, as the vile was emptied of the green liquid. A large metallic spoon which laid beside the silver pot was lifted up and inserted into the soup and quickly started stirring it all together, mixing the potion with the vegetables and broth. Once done, the spoon was lifted out from the pot, and placed back where it was found. The lid was put back on the pot as the thin glass vile was picked up and inserted into a pocket. The light went off as the refrigerator door was shut, the stew awaiting its purpose.

Faith ran her hand over her black tattoo while she laid on her bed inside of her prison cell. Her white tank top was a little black and dirty from the day's work. Faith was on the top bunk, as she turned onto her side and looked out beyond the prison bars. Across from her cell was another cell. She didn't really focus on it, or realize she was looking at it. She started to think about Richard.

Richard Wilkins III. Mayor of Sunnydale. Faith remembered how good he was to her, even if he was hell bent on destroying the world. He was a good person deep down inside. How many times did she want to call him dad, instead of boss? Probably a million. Even though she never verbally said it, she loved him. Not in a romantic way. No, this love was one a father and daughter would share.

Faith sighed as she sat up on her bunk and looked out the tiny, barred window in the cell. It was night, and the stars looked more beautiful than ever. Faith looked out the hole in the wall every night, but it seemed when she did, it was the first time she had seen the stars. Faith had been in prison for five years now. And each time she thought about leaving, she remembered the innocent man she killed.

Deputy Mayor Allan Finch.

Allan wasn't exactly innocent, working for Rich. That was her own private nickname for her 'dad,' Rich. 

Just because he wasn't innocent, doesn't take away the fact that she killed him and didn't give a damn. Faith almost couldn't breathe for a moment. She had been holding back tears. Faith tried not to cry, as she always did previous nights, but it was no use. A loud gasp escaped her mouth, and she inhaled the air and tears fell from her eyes. Why did she remind herself of her old life? Every night? Why did she remind herself about Rich, and her freedom. And especially, why did she remind herself of Buffy? 

In a twisted way, Buffy was her older sister. They always fought. Literally. But, deep down, Faith knew that B cared for her. And Faith had hid it so well, but, she also cared about Buff. She was just looking out for herself more, when she should have listened to B.

Buffy stood in the corner of the prison cell, like she had always been there.

"Faith, you don't get it. You_ killed _a man," the same words B had said almost six years ago echoed throughout the cell and in Faith's head.

Faith turned to Buffy, or what her self conscious perceived to be Buffy.

'No, _you_ don't get it. I don't care!" Faith screamed.

The moment replayed in her head constantly, so, it was natural for Faith to say that she didn't care. But then, her hardened face turned soft and sad.

"No…wait…B.. I don't mean that…" she pleaded as Buffy backed up into the dark corner of the cell she came from and disappeared. Faith sighed and more tears came. She buried her head in her hands and entangled her fingers through her long brown hair. She sniffed and her hands became wet, while she whimpered.

Suddenly, a hand came up on Faith's shoulder. Faith, automatically, brought her head up and punched her opponent in the face, sending them flying back against the cell bars. Once they hit the bars, they slid to the floor onto their butt. Faith then realized who it was. 

"Ah shit. Claire…" Faith replied, sorrow in her voice.

Claire Kasper held her short raven covered head with one hand, her hand supporting the aching pain in her back. She sighed, in pain as Faith jumped down off of the bunk, landing on her feet, and walking over towards her. Claire looked up at Faith, confusion in her eyes, and fear. Claire knew why Faith was in prison, and she knew it would be better to be friends with Faith than enemies.

Faith kneeled down next to Claire, placing her hand on cold face.

"Sorry, kid…" Faith said, offering a smile.

"It's alright, Faith. It's my fault really. I just wanted to see if you were okay," Claire responded. She had heard Faith's crying and shouting to someone unknown to her. Claire got up from her bottom bunk and saw Faith breaking down, and looked to comfort her. Claire was Faith's cellmate. Claire was only 16 when she got to prison. Usually, a sixteen year old girl would go to Juvenile Hall for a crime. But, the judge charged her as an adult for a crime she didn't commit. Claire was charged with manslaughter. The victim was literally found that way with Claire covered in their blood. She has been in prison for only one year now, but her sentence was Life.

The same as Faith's.

Faith helped Claire up, putting her arm around Claire's back. Claire had become a sister to Faith, and the same went for Claire. They knew that they were both in it for a long time. Claire was the only one Faith let her wall down to. They weren't like normal girl friends, talking about guys and trading beauty secrets. Their surroundings didn't have that much of an impact on it, as much as their pasts had. Claire was charged for her father's murder.

Before Claire had arrived, there was major talk about her. They called her 'Kasper, the Deadly Ghost,' and described her as one mean, hard bitch. No heart. No love. No remorse. Nothing. But, when Claire Kasper had arrived, it was a shock to everyone that she was only sixteen years old, and crying as she walked down the hall. The cells were, for once, quiet. Faith thought that everyone that day felt sorry for the girl, and it was obvious that she did not kill her father.

Faith laid Claire down in her bed. Claire was now seventeen years old, well old enough to take care of herself. But, as she had confided to Faith, Claire never had a mother. Faith had already known that, as on the news, they had brought it up in the case that she might have killed her mother as well, but there wasn't enough evidence to back that up. 

Claire held her face, her cold palms giving some relief to the pain accidentally inflicted by Faith.

"Let me look at your nose," Faith asked, taking Claire's hands away from her face and checking to see if it was broken.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Well?" Claire wondered aloud.

"It's not broken. But, it'll be swollen," Faith responded and the ends of her lips tugged upwards. "Now you can say that you were part of that lunch fight yesterday."

Claire smiled as well. Faith stood up, and pulled herself up onto the top bunk. Claire knew that Faith hadn't said she was sorry for what she did. But that wasn't how Faith was. Claire was surprised that Faith even checked to see if it was broken. Claire closed her eyes, rolling over onto her other arm and drifted off into sleep.

Faith got under the thin covers that were provided for her and the rest of the prisoners. She laid her head down onto the rough pillow, her eyes awake for a moment before she finally shut them and fell asleep.


	5. The Calling

The Calling  
  
  
  
"It sounds to me like we need one of those killers you were talking about," Jake said to Xander.  
  
Xander had told Jake about everything. Slayers. Vampires. Demons. Witches. Werewolves. The whole kit and caboodle. Xander looked up at Jake, through his long black hair. His hair looked like the guy on 7th Heaven. You know the one. Except, his hair was the raven colored black it has always been.  
  
"It's Slayer. Not killer," Xander corrected. "And, there aren't anymore left."  
  
"But, didn't you say that if one Slayer dies, then another Slayer is activated?"  
  
"Yeah. But…with her it's not possible for another Slayer to come," Xander looked away, thinking of Buffy. They finally did it to her. The thing she had hunted for seven years finally killed her. A vampire. Not an ordinary vampire. No. This vampire was the one she loved.  
  
Angelus.  
  
He looked away, shaking the memory out of his head.  
  
"Well, why not? I mean, I know it's hard for you, but she's dead. That means another Slayer should come."  
  
"That wasn't the first time Buffy died though. She drowned and was dead for barely a minute. I revived her, but Buffy was still dead for that minute. Another Slayer was sent, Kendra, but then she was killed," Xander lectured the history.  
  
"Well, then, where's the Slayer that followed Kendra?"  
  
"Prison," Xander muttered under his breath.  
  
"Prison? For what?" Jake inquired.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
"She killed an innocent. She ran from the cops, killed a few more people. Tried to kill us all. And, oh yeah, bring about the Apocalypse."  
  
Jake was learning how to take Xander's sarcasm and wit.  
  
"I take it that's not in the job description?"  
  
"No. Faith's bad news."  
  
"Faith? That's her name? Damn. Slayers have the weirdest names."  
  
"Yeah, well, since she's still alive, there can't be another Slayer. She's the only one right now."  
  
Jake sighed. He learned that vampires, demons, and everything else out of a Stephen King novel would be hard to take on. Jake was strong, sure. But, the way Xander talked about these Slayers, it meant that they had the power and strength to take on these things without breaking a sweat. It was obvious that Xander didn't like Faith. Jake couldn't blame him for it. After all, she tried to kill them and end the world.  
  
But, maybe she's changed?  
  
"Do you think she's not all crazy anymore?"  
  
"Why? So we can break her out and have her fight evil for us?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Well, no. Faith doesn't take orders too well. Unless you're psycho just like her."  
  
Xander sighed. He knew that she had turned herself in. Maybe she had changed. But, he wasn't ready to get killed by the psycho. Especially if no one was around powerful enough to stop her.  
  
"Xander?" Jake had been watching Xander. He'd been thinking about something. Hiding something perhaps. "What?"  
  
Xander looked up at Jake, almost regretting his decision before he even said it. But they needed help if they were going to fight evil. And she seemed to be the most reasonable answer to the problem.  
  
"There might be a way."  
  
  
  
Faith awoke to the sound of her cell door opening. Her eyes slowly opened as she rolled over onto her side, facing the bars. She needed a moment to adjust her eyes before she could tell what was going on. Once they were clear, she saw two of the prison guards stepping into the cell. Faith sat up and let her feet dangle over the edge of the bunk for a moment, before she jumped down onto the floor below her. Faith looked over to the lower bunk and saw Claire getting up as well. Faith looked back to the guards and she crossed her arms. Faith's face was stern, hiding her confusion.  
  
"You have a visitor, Faith," one of the guards announced.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow in confusion. A visitor? Who?  
  
The guards led Faith out of the cell and down to the visiting room. As she left, Claire tried to stick her head out of the bars to watch Faith. Her hands gripped two of the bars, and she sighed.  
  
The two guards stopped with Faith, handcuffed, in front of a door.  
  
"You have five minutes."  
  
Faith didn't move. The cops opened the door, followed by a loud buzzing noise, as Faith stepped into another room. The door behind her was shut. She looked around into the room. There was a round lunch table, with two men sitting at it. One of them checked his watch, while the other tapped his thumbs together. Faith started forward, but was stopped by a guard. The guard patted her down first and then removed her handcuffs.  
  
She walked forward, and as she got closer, she recognized one of the men. The one who had his thumbs fighting with each other. He looked up at her, as well did the other man.  
  
"Xander Harris," a smile appearing on her face. Faith put her hands on her hips. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Xander smirked back, sarcastically obviously.  
  
"Faith …..hey. What is your last name, anyway?" Xander furrowed his brows.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes at Xander. Truth be told, Faith never knew. She looked down, remembering that she never had parents either. She looked back up at Xander, but before she could respond, she was interrupted.  
  
"She doesn't have one, man," Jake replied for Faith. Jake stood up and offered his hand out to Faith, "I'm Officer Jake McClain, I'm with the LAPD."  
  
Faith looked down at Jake's hand as it waited for her to shake it. She was never good with authority. She then looked back up to Jake's chestnut eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Faith asked.  
  
Jake took his hand back and motioned for her to sit down, "Here, sit down."  
  
"I think I'll stand, thanks."  
  
"Wow. Prison hasn't changed you one bit, huh?" Xander hissed.  
  
"Excuse me, if I wanted any comments from Jon Bon Jovi, I would have asked. Thanks," snapping back at Xander.  
  
Xander, showing his insecurity, felt his hair to see the length of it. Jake laughed as he sat down.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?"  
  
"Faith, Xander and I have decided that it would be in the best interest for….well, the world, if we got you out of prison, and you resumed your Slayer duties," Jake said, looking up and down towards the table, hoping that she'll agree.  
  
Faith just stares at him.  
  
"Why the fuck do you need me? I mean, B's out there. Cheerleader by day, Slayer by night," Faith said, adjusting her wait.  
  
"Faith, Buffy's dead," Xander quietly stated.  
  
Faith's eyes widened. 'What did he just say?' She didn't know how it happened, but, she suddenly found herself sitting down. Concern spread across her face. The thought started to sink in. B's dead.  
  
"H-how?" Faith stuttered.  
  
Xander looked up from his hands.  
  
"Angel."  
  
That's all he had to say. She felt like she was dreaming. Buffy was killed by Angel. Angel. The vampire with a soul. The vampire B loved. The vampire that made Faith realize that she was making things worse for herself all along instead of making them better. He was the one that told her to turn herself in. And now B had died by his hands. She fought back the tears. Faith didn't want to show Xander that she cared for Buffy. Not that much.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Xander let out a sigh, sitting hunched over on the lime green table. He looked back down to his hands. He was squeezing them together. He never did that, unless he was afraid or unable to talk. Xander didn't know why he did this, but, it helped get things out.  
  
"About two years now," Xander sniffed a bit. He was fighting back tears as well. Xander loved Buffy so damn much. And long after her death, he still mourned for her. "That's why I need you."  
  
Faith raised a brow. A concerned brow. Why only him? Why is he the only one that needs me? Faith let out a sigh.  
  
Jake sat there in silence, studying the brunette, and her sadness for her.. friend? What exactly was Buffy to Faith? The way Xander talked about this rogue Slayer, it seemed that they were nothing more than enemies. But now? Prison had certainly changed Faith if she was feeling sorrow now.  
  
Faith gulped. What would she do? What happens if she gets out there, and she's become too soft. But, then she reminded herself about the two dead prisoners from the other day. Faith was anything but soft. Faith opened her mouth to give her answer when suddenly, many screeching alarms started going off. Faith, Xander, and Jake all looked up in the room, at the alarms, the red lights flashing and the horrible sound they made.  
  
Xander and Jake plugged their ears from the banchie-like screams. Faith looked back towards the door she had entered from as the guard who patted her down grabbed an electric baton and vacated the room.  
  
"What's going on!" Xander screamed over the alarms, to hear himself, and so Faith would hear him.  
  
Faith sighed and turned back to Xander and Jake.  
  
"Riot." 


	6. Riot

Riot  
  
  
  
Claire froze against the back wall of her prison cell, as the alarms screamed in throughout the prison. She was scared as hell. Faith wasn't here to calm her down, or protect her for that matter. Faith had taken Claire underneath her wing when she first arrived her in prison. Someone had started to pick on Claire, saying what a big let down this "killer" was and started to beat the shit out of her. Faith came out of nowhere and silenced the huge bitch that used Claire as a punching bag.  
  
But now, as Claire watched the prisoners grabbing hold of the guards, and doing whatever they wanted with them, she didn't have Faith. They were killing the guards. Killing them. And Claire couldn't do anything about it. Then again, Claire had really nothing to fear. The prisoners were against the guards, not her. Claire started to feel a little better, until a shadow covered her.  
  
Claire lifted her small head up, and gasped, her eyes widening in horror at the person she saw in front of her. She let out a scream that echoed throughout the prison. It made its way over the guards' cries, the howling alarms, and the raging prisoners, just hoping that someone would help her.  
  
Faith, followed by Xander and Jake, stepped out of the room they came from, as a guard was thrown up against the wall next to them. His body fell with a mighty thump to the ground, dead from impact. Faith looked down at the body, and then heard Claire's scream.  
  
"Shit. Claire," Faith muttered under her breath as she took off, running towards her cell.  
  
"Faith! Wait!" Xander shouted after her, watching Faith run off into the crowd of prisoners. Something wasn't right about this. Sure, prison riots had happened plenty of times. But the strength of these women was uncanny. Scary even. Xander saw it, as well as Jake.  
  
"You seeing this, Jake?" Xander inquired.  
  
Jake nodded his head, but watching in amazement as the prison guards went down one by one. They were clearly outnumbered, but that had nothing to do about it.  
  
"Do you think they're gonna break out of here?" Xander asked again.  
  
"Nah, man. The guards have guns and stuff like that. They'll use them if they have to," Jake responded, cool and calmly.  
  
As soon as Jake replied, one of the larger women made her way up to the balcony where a guard had been firing a shotgun off, killing some of the prisoners. She landed with a great thump in front of the guard. The guard aimed his shotgun at her, but with a giant hand, the prisoner grabbed the gun. She used the handle of the gun, sending a blow to the guard's head, and sending him over the railing. He fell screaming, but it was short after he hit the ground below, landing on his head. The prisoner started shooting off shells at guards coming towards her, killing them, and then cocking the gun.  
  
  
  
The one prisoner that had almost beaten Claire to a bloody pulp on her first day here wrapped both of her hands around the small neck of Claire. Her name was Jane. She was a tall, white woman, with some arms on her. Claire gasped for breath as it was slowly fading away. Jane wasn't cutting any slack on her. Claire's hands started scratching at her opponent's, trying to break the hold, but she was too strong for Claire. Jane started to squeeze harder, making Claire feel light headed. She was panicking; the only color she could imagine was red for some reason. Claire's hands fell to her sides, and her eyes slowly started to close. Claire made some distorted sounds, and before her eyes closed, the last thing she saw was the crazy look in the Jane's eyes. Her yellow teeth gritted. The beginning of her eyebrows down near her eyes as the ends flared up.  
  
As Claire's eyes closed, she suddenly felt the hands release her neck. Claire fell onto her back, letting out a moan. She held her head, wondering what was going on. Did she think she was dead? No, or else she would have been killing her right now. Claire opened her eyes and saw her savior.  
  
Faith slammed Jane up against the bars face first. Faith slammed her forearm into the back of the woman's head. Jane elbowed Faith, getting the forearm off of her head. With a back head butt, Jane sent Faith against the bunk beds. She let out a battle cry, turning around, and charging at Faith. Faith slid under Jane, stopping at the bars. Faith stood back up quickly and sent a boot into the back of Jane. Jane slammed into the bunk beds.  
  
"Claire! Get out of here!" Faith ordered.  
  
Claire slowly started to crawl away, but then a boot was sent into her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her from the impact. Claire fell onto her back, holding her ribs and gasping for breath. Jane started laughing as she sent Claire to her back. She looked up at Faith, who was steaming mad.  
  
Faith jumped and spinned in the air, sending a hard kick to the Jane's jaw. The jaw instantly broke, and when Faith landed, she had heard it breaking. Jane let out a cry of pain and held her jaw with her hand, like she was trying to get it back into place. For the rest of the battle she kept her mouth shut. She charged at Faith again. When she grabbed Faith, Faith reversed the momentum against Jane. Faith rolled onto her back, with her feet sent into her stomach. Faith then sent her legs forward, kicking Jane off of her and out of the cell. Faith rolled to her feet, watching as the woman slammed into some bars. From the monkey roll, she was upside down when she hit the bars. She fell and landed on her head, and then eventually falling over onto her stomach.  
  
Jane held her neck in pain as she slowly stood up, using the bars as a ladder almost. She turned around, nursing her sore neck, and then as she started towards Faith again, she was suddenly stopped. By what? By a shotgun shell. It ripped through her arm and out her side, blood flying out of each wound. Jane fell to her knees as another shell flew over head and got a guard in the chest. Faith moved her attention to the shooter on the balcony, the one from earlier. The shooter didn't mean to shoot Jane, but instead was aiming for the guard that was heading towards her. She aimed at him, but Jane got in the way and by then it was too late.  
  
Faith turned back to Claire, still on the ground, holding her ribs. Faith ran over towards her and crouched down next to her. She helped Claire sit up, which was painful as Faith heard from the cries coming from Claire's mouth. Faith supported Claire's back, helping her stay up.  
  
"Claire, you alright, kid?"  
  
She was breathing heavily, and the worse part was, it hurt to breathe. Claire wasn't alright, but, she nodded that she was anyway.  
  
Sternly, "Don't lie to me, Claire," Faith instructed.  
  
Claire looked into Faith's eyes and saw that she wasn't joking. Faith was never joking.  
  
"My ribs hurt….a lot. And it hurts to breathe," Claire said in between painful breaths.  
  
Faith helped Claire to her feet.  
  
"Can you run?" Faith asked.  
  
Claire shook her head.  
  
"I can barely stand, Faith…ouch! Damnit!" Claire cursed the bitch that kicked her so hard.  
  
Faith nodded, and then, moved her hand down to the back of Claire's knees. She then picked Claire up, supporting her back and holding her legs. Faith adjusted her grip on Claire before she took off out of the cell, running the way she came, and away from the shooter. The prison was fairly empty by now. The prisoners had all gathered in one corner and started taking turns in beating on one of the guards.  
  
Faith needed to find Xander and that cop he brought. Faith thought about his name, she had forgotten it. While she thought of names that started with 'J's', she continued running, jumping over dead bodies of prisoners and guards a like. Faith stopped once she reached the door which she had previously met Xander and that cop in. They weren't outside, or from which she could see. Faith moved her hand a bit under Claire's legs and opened the door with it, keeping Claire's legs up still.  
  
Faith returned her hand to the normal position as she entered the room. Her brown locks flew as she looked all over the room for Xander and Jake. No sign of them in here. Faith felt her muscles aching. Even if she had Slayer Strength, she realized that Claire was slowing her down. She had to leave her here while she went to find Xander and Jake. She smiled on the inside as she had finally remembered his name. Faith carried Claire over to the table where she first met them, and placed Claire on her back on the table top.  
  
"I'll be back, Claire. I've gotta go look for my….my..," she searched for a word. What where they to her?  
  
"Your what?" Claire asked, confusion painted on her face.  
  
Faith sighed.  
  
"My friends." 


	7. Friends

Friends  
  
He pushed the cafeteria tables up against the door, making it impossible for them to open. Xander backed up next to Jake, who had was scared. They both were. They should have stayed in the meeting room.  
  
"Damn, man, this is all your fault! We should have just stayed put, man," Jake complained to Xander.  
  
"Well, she could have used our help!" Xander defended himself.  
  
"Man, she's a Slayer. She doesn't need our help!" Jake screamed back.  
  
"Whatever, let's just hope this plan of yours works," Xander said, rolling his eyes.  
  
It was suddenly quiet throughout the whole prison, or from what they could hear. The cafeteria was in the middle of the prison, giving off a surround sound effect. Suddenly, the doors started to shake, like a large group of them was trying to get in.  
  
"Oh great. Here they come," Xander said, jumping over another bench and ducking behind it. Jake did the same, just incase.  
  
The shaking became more and more violent, as yelling was heard from the outside. Finally, the shaking stopped and Xander sighed in relief. He sat back laughing.  
  
"I guess it -"  
  
He was cut off when the door was pulled open. They were expecting them to have to push the door open into the tables barricading the entrance.  
  
"You idiot! It was pull not push!" Xander screamed in disbelief.  
  
Jake slapped his head bald head.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Got anymore great ideas, officer?"  
  
"Yeah. Run!"  
  
With that, they both stood up, and started jumping on top of tables and then onto the ground. The prisoners filed in, pushing the tables out of the way as they saw Xander and Jake, running. One shouted out to "get the crackers!" and all the females followed along, yelling. At this point, Xander saw that there was another way out of here, all the way across the cafeteria, where they were headed.  
  
"Hey, Jake, look! Another exit!" He called out, as they never stopped leaping over tables.  
  
Behind them, the prisoners were doing the same as Xander and Jake, some even running around the tables, trying to get there before Xander and Jake could. Xander jumped over one last one, almost out of energy from the table-hopping, and then changed the direction of his running, as he ran down a long row of tables. Jake followed, seeing to their lefts the prisoners. Sweat dropped from Xander's forehead, and he started to slow down. He was getting more and more tired with each step, but he continued on. Jake was the same way, except had a little more gas left in him.  
  
They finally reached the double exit doors, both of them pulling on them, and grunting as they did. They barely budged.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Xander shouted in frustration.  
  
"Locked. Great," Jake sighed under his breath. He turned around, seeing the prisoners getting closer and closer. There had to be maybe ten of them, fifteen at the most. But they were big women. ; bigger than the both of them. They started closing in on the two, as Xander grabbed a hold of Jake, bracing himself for impact. Jake pushed him off of him, giving him a crazy look.  
  
"What the hell? Are you mad?" Jake asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit when impending doom comes, I grab the closest person next to me," Xander shrugged.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with them? They don't look normal."  
  
"They never are."  
  
"They? They who?"  
  
"The bad guys. They never look normal."  
  
Behind them, the double doors were suddenly ripped off its hinges, making an awesome sound. Xander and Jake peered over their shoulders, first confused and frightened. Smiles soon graced their faces, as they parted from each other, letting Faith step forward into the cafeteria.  
  
"You two okay?" Faith asked, not looking at either of them, but keeping a look of determination on her face as she glared forward at the prisoners.  
  
"Now that you're here, I'm fucking awesome," Xander replied, smiling at the prisoners. "Oh man, are you guys in trouble!"  
  
One of the prisoners growled, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Did she just growl?" Jake asked, pointing at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's your guy's cue to leave. Go back to the meeting room. You'll find a girl in there. Her name's Claire. She's normal. Stay there until I get there, got it? I'll take care of these behemoths," Faith instructed.  
  
She didn't see them leave, but she felt that they hadn't. She turned around, looking at Xander only.  
  
"GO!" Faith yelled.  
  
Xander nodded, and turned around, running off with Jake. Faith faced the prisoners again, raising a brow at them. She had found out what was going on here. They were mutating. Something happened to them, and now, they were getting out of control. Faith knows she has the power to stop them. But that's not her reason for choosing to do so. It is her destiny. She has a gift, and she must use it to it's full potential. She is The Slayer.  
  
One lunges at Faith, in response getting a taste of Faith's knuckles, and then a kick to the prisoner's gut, sending her flying back. Faith spins around, blocking a punch coming at her face with her forearm, sending her free hand in a vicious uppercut to the prisoner's chin. One comes up from behind Faith, getting a bear hug on her. She attempted getting out of it, but the prisoner kept squeezing. Whatever happened to them was having a positive effect on their strength. Two more prisoners came at her while she was held. Faith jumped up, kicking off of the two prisoners and sending the one holding her into the wall behind them. The prisoner let go of Faith. Faith turned back around and sent a quick back kick across her face.  
  
Faith heard the sound of her neck snapping, before turning around and seeing the prisoner sliding down the wall, dead. Faith however didn't show any concern. They weren't humans anymore. They had to be put out of their misery. This was her antidote. Suddenly, another attacked her from behind, grabbing her by her hair and launching her onto a cafeteria table. Faith took notice of it.  
  
"Damn. Always in the mess hall," Faith snipped, standing on top of it, moving into a fighting stance.  
  
One jumped to land on the top of the table with unnatural flight. This didn't distract Faith however, as she sent a sidekick into the chest and the prisoner flew backwards, away from her. Faith jumped off of the table, axe kick to an oncoming face, backhand followed by front punch towards another. There were far too many of them for her.  
  
  
  
Xander and Jake ran out into the hallway, panicked as to what to do. A fire had been started down the hallway, by another group of prisoners. Where the hell were the guards? Xander's mind raced. Jake and him were basically trapped here with these freaks. Jake then put his hand on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Look," Jake said, pointing out towards a guard, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, crying and rocking himself back and forth.  
  
Xander headed over to the guard, kneeling down next to him. Jake stood, keeping a good eye on his crazy surroundings. Xander put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you alri -"  
  
The man tugged his shoulder away from Xander, and looked up at him like he was crazy.  
  
"No, I'm not alright! This is my entire fault. I-I didn't think it would have this affect on them. I thought this would just make them sick.I can't believe this," the man said, more tears running down his face.  
  
Xander tried to make sense of what this guy was saying. And then he knew. He did this. This bastard could get them all killed. This bastard had already gotten other guards and prisoners killed. He had to put his feelings aside and get this guy to safety.  
  
"Look, man, we've gotta get you out of here before we end up dead."  
  
"Xander!" Jake called out, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I mean before you end up dead," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
The man started to talk when suddenly, a loud shot filled their ears and the man's chest exploded. Xander, on reflex, jumped back away from him, accidentally hitting Jake. Xander took out Jake's knee, sending him on top of Xander. Xander pushed Jake off of him as he sat up, looking at the dead guard. His brown eyes went wide. He had seen many dead bodies before, but he'd never seen their insides blown open before.  
  
Just then, he felt Jake grab a hold of his shirt and drag him backwards as he heard another shot. Xander saw the shells fly right in front of his face and destroy the wall to the side of him. Xander gasped, his head darting upwards, seeing the prisoner with the shotgun, aiming for them.  
  
"Come on, Xander! Get up!" Jake said before starting to run.  
  
Xander got to his feet and darted off after Jake. The prisoner aimed, shoot, and missed, leaving a trail of holes in the wall behind them. They both turned a corner and were out of her sight. Jake, followed by Xander, ran down the long hallway of prison cells. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Where'd they all go?" Xander called out to Jake.  
  
"They must all be getting their asses handed to them by Faith!" Jake called back.  
  
"Yeah, except for clock tower back there. Hey, can we stop running now?" Xander sighed, as he stopped running. He hunched over, placing his hands on his knees for support as he breathed deeply. Jake stopped, leaning against a wall and breathing heavily as well. Xander tilted his head up, looking at the door in which they met Faith in this morning. He stood up straight, getting his composure back as he nodded to Jake in that direction.  
  
Xander started forward, opening the door and felt Jake's prescence behind him. Xander didn't enter, but peeked his head around the door.  
  
"Hello? Uh..uh.Jake, what did Faith say her name was?" Xander asked.  
  
"Claire, I think."  
  
"Hello? Claire? Is anyone named Claire in here?" Xander called out into the room, opening the door all the way and stepping inside the room.  
  
Claire sat up on the green table, upon hearing her name. She sat in fear. She felt helpless. She didn't know who these people were. She couldn't defend herself. Claire held her ribs in pain, much, much pain.  
  
"Who are you?" she called out.  
  
"Um, we're friends of Faith's. She's off battling demons and she sent us to come get you," Xander responded, acting like what he was talking about was of the norm. Well, to him, it was anyway.  
  
Claire raised a brow.  
  
"Fighting demons?"  
  
"Yuh huh," Xander said, standing before the table. Jake had decided to wait in front of the door, as a look out.  
  
He's cute. Very cute. Too bad he's a dork. But, I could always adjust. Oh, come on Claire, he's way too old for you. No. He's older than you. There, much better. Wait, who am I trying to compliment here?  
  
"What do you take me for, an idiot?"  
  
"Who would have thought I'm trying to save a girl for once and she's still asking me that same damn question."  
  
"Oh, alright, fine. But, you know if you fuck with me, Faith will fuck with you."  
  
Xander moved forward, taking Claire into his big arms. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Been there, done that." 


	8. Escape Part I

TITLE: Escape Part I  
  
SERIES: Slayer Part I  
  
AUTHOR: Mike  
  
EMAIL: PRRevenge@msn.com  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please, @ The Gbook  
  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: My site, otherwise ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
SUMMARY: Faith devises a plan to get her and the others out of the prison alive.  
  
SPOILERS: None really, basic Season 3 stuff, the ending of The Shining  
  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: Violence, profanity.  
  
RATING: R DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon, etc. al, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.  
  
NOTE: "//" indicate thoughts.  
  
There were far too many for her and they were so much stronger when they teamed up. She couldn't hold them off forever. Yes, she was the Slayer, gifted with extraordinary powers to fight the vampires and the forces of darkness, and stop their nest of evil.  
  
//Wait, when did I get Giles in my head?//  
  
Faith slammed the door shut, or tried to. The prisoners were having an easy time breaking down the obstacles she made to get to her. Faith heard them hissing at her, as she pushed backwards onto the door, trying to close it. She slowly started pushing it shut, as arms came through the opening, reaching and grabbing for Faith. Faith tried her best to fight them off, but the door wouldn't close with the arms in the opening. Not with the little force she was using now anyway.  
  
Faith let out a scream, psyching herself up as she moved forward, leaning off of the door. Before the prisoners could get in, Faith jumped up onto the wall adjacent to her, then like a bouncy ball, ricocheted off of the wall, back towards the door, with just the right amount of force and speed to slam the door shut, cutting off a few of the limbs.  
  
Faith's feet found the ground, as she kept her weight shifted up against the door. Faith slowly brought her hand up to the lock and flipped it, locking the door. She then let up on the door some and stood against the wall she bounced off of earlier. However, her battle wasn't over yet. The prisoners kept banging on the door. And considering how strong they were compared to the door, it wouldn't hold them back forever.  
  
Another thought popped into Faith's head. She couldn't let these things out of this building. There were far too many of them, and they could easily wipe out civilians within hours, possibly minutes. She had to stop them here and now, she thought, as her chest rose and fell, trying to collect as much oxygen as she could.  
  
Then, suddenly, Faith started to take notice of where she was. She wasn't paying much attention as she ran, fearing for her life (And She didn't think that she was a wuss for running either. Like Buffy always use to say:  
  
//Faith, first rule of Slaying: don't die. //)  
  
Don't die, Faith. That's all she thought of when she ran, like a chicken with her head cut off, into what she now recalled being the boiler room. It was close to the cafeteria, she remembered; from a time when she passed from the cafeteria back to her cell. She had never been inside, but she knew what was in it. The steam boiler obviously.  
  
And now the idea came.  
  
'Too bad that light bulb that just went off in my head wasn't literal, I could use it in this place."  
  
As far as she could see down the narrow hallway, it was dimly lit, even in some spots the lights were out or flickering. Trying to put the echoes the prisoners were making behind her, Faith stepped forward, then, quickened the pace as she started to run down the hallway, her hands along both walls at the same time, just to sort of guide herself and not run into something..  
  
To read the conclusion of this chapter, please go to http://www.bitemarks.cjb.net, as well as future additions to SLAYER. 


End file.
